Angel of the Abyss
by TitanofGaming
Summary: 'Freak, Monster, Devil' a voice whispered through his mind and for once he believes it. No one wants to believe a freak, no one wants to love a monster, and no one wants to be friends with the devil.
1. Chapter 1

Dark emerald eyes stared across the dark frozen landscape, winter was passing and with it, new trials awaited the boy who sat still on the Astronomy tower. The boy sat, cradling a golden egg, holding it as if it was a lifeline and he was drowning. The words it sang rattling and pounding in his brain, and the unexpected cruelty of those words striking his already fractured heart.

'We've taken what you'll sorely miss' was the worst line for Harry, for if he was completely honest with himself there is nothing left for them to take.

He loves very little in his life, his godfather being the only thing he truly loves. His friends no longer matter to him, as they abandoned him when he needed them the most.

A cold fury erupted within him, for the life he lived was hell enough, the beatings, the cruel words flung so carelessly at him. One minute a hero the next a monster, who were they to say they know him? who were they to say that he was fine?

In a fit of rage, he thrust his hands forward and a beam of ice burst forth from the palm of his hands. He looked at his hands in shock, icy whisps twirled around them making it look as if his hands were steaming. Slowly he touched the cold stone floor, a thin layer of frost spread across the floor reaching about 5 feet around him before coming to a stop.

Harry slumped forward, the exhaustion settling in as the energy required to do such a feat took a lot out of him.

'Freak, Monster, Devil' a voice whispered through his mind and for once he believes it. No one wants to believe a freak, no one wants to love a monster, and no one wants to be friends with the devil.

Sleep was now starting to set in, so Harry stood up from where he had slumped over and walked back to the Gryffindor dorm room. Muttering the password, he stumbled up the stairs and collapsed onto his bed.

'Tomorrow is a big day, for I will lose another thing that I'll sorely miss" was the last thought that flitted through the boy's mind as the darkness claimed him.

* * *

Harry was awoken rudely by Seamus, who threw some nasty smelling undergarments onto his face. His roommate's cruel laughter echoed in his mind as he stumbled into the shower, the cold water snapped him into awareness.

Looking in the mirror he took in his appearance, cold emerald eyes framed by round glasses stared back at him with large dark bags under his eyes. His long raven black hair was in its usual untamable mess, for once hiding the scar that ruined his life. Scars littered his malnutrition and broken body, many from the beatings of his uncle, he looked like he was one step away from crumbling.

Sighing he slowly put on his robes, his bones aching from the cold that seeped into him, ironic since the cold rarely bothered him.

'Now I know why' Harry thought glumly to himself as he remembered the incident that happened last night.

With another sigh, he turned and went down to the kitchens so that he could avoid the sneers and insults that are usually flung in his direction. He took a seat on the small wooden table that the house elves provided for him. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and centered himself, trying to calm the raging storm inside of him.

"Breakyfast for youse mister Harry Potter sir" a timid nasally voice broke Harry from his meditation. With a small smile, Harry responded with a sincere thank you and dug into the delicious meal in front of him. He ate like a man possessed because he knew that the more food he had would help him later on in the summer when food would be scarce.

'Assuming I can survive until then" he thought morosely.

When he had finished, he thanked the house elves for the meal and their hard work before turning and leaving to go find Neville.

Finding Neville wasn't hard, his buff form was a stark contrast to the others around him, puberty had been kind to Neville, as the baby fat was starting to fade away to be replaced with muscles from the rigorous work of herbology. He also was a head and a half taller than Harry who stood at 5 foot 1 inch, just below the average height of those his age, which made finding the taller boy a lot easier.

With a wave, Neville walked over and matched Harry's pace towards the lake, with a quick movement he slid a slimy plant into Harrys' open hand.

"Thank you, Neville, I don't know what I would have done without your help".

"It's no problem Harry, I'm glad I could help, but the credit should go to Professor Moody, he was the one who pointed me towards the book with gillyweed information in it."

"Regardless, it was you who managed to get it for me, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"You...you don't owe me anything. I owe you for not speaking up when you needed someone, I was a coward and wanted to fit in and that's on me. I hope though that I can start to make it up to you, if you ever need help I will help you no matter what."

With a small, cold smile Harry looked at the boy who is known as the cowardly Gryffindor with a small amount of respect.

'The cowardly lion is finding his strength' Harry thought to himself.

It took thirty minutes to get to the stands in the middle of the lake, Harry gave a wave goodbye to Neville and went to join the rest of the champions.

The other officials were buzzing around the three champions making sure that they were ready for the second event. Madame Maxime was fretting over a slightly shivering Fleur and asking every passing official for blankets. The Bulgarian headmaster, Karkaroff, was standing behind Krum, looking confident that his champion was going to win the event. Dumbledore was talking with Cedric, in what looked like a passionate conversation on Quidditch.

Harry walked over to the edge of the platform and sat down, there was still an hour left before the event started and Harry decided that it would be best if he meditated for a bit. Taking deep calming breaths, he centered himself again and cleared his mind of all thoughts. Peace radiated through him, slowly he started to relax and the pent-up stress started to slide off his heavy shoulders.

He arose from his peace filled state when someone grasped his shoulder, Harry opened his eyes and looked into the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore.

"Its time to start Harry," He said.

Taking out the gillyweed from his pocket, he walked over to where the other champions were standing. One ministry official that Harry couldn't be bothered to remember started telling the audience about what the event was, but Harry just tuned him out. Taking a deep breath, he shoved the slimy plant into his mouth and swallowed when the rest of the champions jumped into the lake.

Closing his eyes one last time, Harry jumped into the dark blue abyss, the second event had finally begun.

 **So I know its been a long while. I honestly lost the drive to write for a long time and it wasnt until recently that I regained that itch to write again. I have decided to try and do a few small stories and see where they go. I also have decided that I will no longer continue 'The lone hero', if anyone wants to adopt it then let me know, otherwise I am going to remove it. As for the 'Alaskan Legend' story, I found some some improved versions on my google drive and so I am going to rewrite it and rename it.**

 **-titanofgaming signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (obviously)**

 **AN: Gabrielle is Harry's age, because otherwise its creepy (she is like 8 in the books)**

Cool dark water encased Harry as he slipped into the deep abyss, the loud spectators shouts of encouragement silenced by the watery expanse. Gills ripped through the pale neck of the young boy, webbing sprouting out of his hands and feet as he thrashed in agony, as the changes ripped his body apart.

Slowly the pain subsided to a dull ache, all the while Harry hung in place, slowly drifting downwards and watching as his fellow champions scattered in all directions, looking for their lost treasure. The familiar pain of loneliness and abandonment seeped into his heart as he felt the darkness surround him. No light to guide him on his journey, no love to lighten his heart, only the bitter and suffocating loneliness. Hopelessness filled Harry as the weight of the task once more pushed on him. In that moment, all motivations left him, and his movements stilled as he slowly sank deeper into the dark waves.

He wasn't usually so depressed, but years of being alone, beaten and forgotten had taken its toll on the young hero. His mind had become sluggish and darkness had taken root, festering on the negative emotions that inhabited his broken heart. The same darkness that slowly became that voice in the back of his head that he tried so hard to ignore, had strengthened at the abandonment and betrayal of those whom he had considered his closest friends.

Harry was so wrapped up in his darkened mind that the voices in the waves never reached him, that was until he hit the bottom. Waves upon waves of beautiful serene voices rang out in the dark abyss, calling to him and for once he listened. Songs of hope and sadness, happiness and grief encompassed him, telling the young broken child that he is not alone. In that instant, a fiery determination arose from cooling embers of his heart, a need to fight so strong that it pushed back that toxic darkness in his mind.

Closing his eyes, he followed the songs of the fairylike voices pulling him like a beacon for lost to be found again. He brandished his wand in front of him, for any obstacle that was to be put in his way was to be destroyed with extreme prejudice. Nothing was going to stop Harry James Potter from completing this task.

The long kelp was what hid his first obstacle and schools of Grindylows swarmed towards him, his wand became his sword as be bested the creatures of the deep that dared to stand in his way. Grindylows stood no chance as his wand blurred through the ranks, exploding into a shower of gore. The brutality of the creatures deaths caused those remaining to flee in fear, allowing Harry to pass through to the other side.

The Merpeople village was just beyond the kelp forest, ancient Greek styled houses and temples clumped together with a single paved road leading to the city center. The dull red tiled roofs made a sharp contrast to the drab stone walls of the houses lining the road.

Harry was exhausted and knew he was almost out of time; the darkness was beckoning him again. Pleading and cajoling him to retreat into its poisonous embrace. However, Harry did not falter, for now was not the time to give in as he had something worth to save.

Harry swam gracefully through the village, until he came to where the hostages where held, four people held down by a seaweed rope and guarded by seven armed Mermen. Carefully he approached and inspected the four people, one of which would be who he missed the most.

Cho Chang hung limply as her Ravenclaw robes billowed around her and she floated gently back and forth. Her chestnut hair was flayed around her and her caramel eyes that had showed nothing but disdain at him for the past few months were closed, as if in sleep.

The next two were easily recognizable and a tremor of rage flitted across Harry's heart as he viewed at those, he had foolishly called friends. It was then that he realized that one of his former friends was his hostage. Hot anger filled his very being, as it was clear that the people in charge cared little of his plight. For they would have know that he had not even spoken to his former friends since the goblet spat out his name. After a few deep calming breaths, he continued his observations on the four hostages before him.

Hermione with her bushy hair and Gryffindor robes hung suspended next to Cho, her head was tilted slightly upwards, almost as if she was looking down on him. Her expression was stuck in that classic holier-than-thou expression, a stark contrast to his other former friend who floated beside her.

Ron's ruby red hair was impossible to miss, its bright color contrasted greatly by his pale white skin and tall gangly frame. His faded and slightly shabby robes highlighted his height as they were clearly two sizes to small for the tall frame. After making his observations on his former friends, he turned to study the final hostage.

The last one took his breathe away with her staggering beauty, and it took a while to recollect himself and stop blushing. Her beauty struck him like lightning and for a moment the darkness that always pervaded his mind was cast out by the sheer light of the one before him. Her beautiful blond locks floating around her pale face, casting a halo around her, as if she were an angel that had been cast to earth. This angel had thin red lips that were pursed in a cute pout, and a slim petite frame that left very little to the imagination. There was something about her though that Harry could not place, as if something about her was calling to him.

He studied her for some time, call it creepy but there was something that would not allow him to look away. It was as if her magic was calling to him and singing a song that only he could hear. It was when the transfigured form of Krum brushing past him that he realized that only he was almost out of time. Quickly he looked and saw that only the angel and Ron remained, with a blast of magic aimed at their feet they came loose. He started upward only to be stopped by one of the armed Mermen.

"Only one", it rasped angrily.

"No, I refuse to leave them down here to be lost for good" because, for as much as Harry hated Ron, Harry could never condemn him to death. He was his friend once, that had meant something, but this was the last he would do for the jealous git.

With those parting words Harry made a break for it, only to here the call behind him to stop him at all costs. Spears raced past him, as Harry tried to reach the surface, but was slowed significantly due to dodging all the incoming spears.

Just as he reached the rescued hostages did trouble finally find the young Potter, a spear like a silent viper struck him through the stomach. Agony spread across his body, but harry paid it no mind, he swam towards the surface with all the he had left. He was going to save the angel of the lake if it was the last thing he did.

As he neared the surface, his gills and webbing started to disappear and in a last-ditch effort he used that remaining dregs of his magic to propel him and his two charges upwards and onto the floating pier. Screams and shouting broke though his dying mind, slowly fading into silence as the last thing he thought as blood pooled around his dying body was that at least he could die on his terms and that at long last, he could meet his parents.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not going to lie this was extremely difficult to write, I hate describing how people look and my sentence structure is choppy. However, I really enjoyed exploring the mind of harry and trying to show how broken he is and not tell it. Please let me know what y'all think but if your going to be mean about it then don't bother. No one benefits from mean and unnecessary comments.**

 **-titanofgaming signing off**


End file.
